


home...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holidays, Just a soft moment, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: David has someone to share beautiful things with now...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159





	home...

Switching off the lamp, he sinks back into the couch and lets his eyes adjust to the soft glow of the Christmas lights, all white in a single strand across the mantle and perfectly wound around the small tree in the corner. The ornaments he’d chosen with care, all various shades of gold, silver and white and the occasional pop of icy blue. It had taken him hours to get it right, but sitting here now he can honestly say it’s the perfect tree. 

There’s a tiny pitter-patter of ice hitting the window and he looks down at his phone, taking notice of the time and the text on his screen. Pushing to his feet, he grabs the matches from the mantle and lights a few candles, opting for cinnamon stick and frosted cranberry. He’s not really sure how anything can smell frosted, but the snowflakes adorning the glass look beautiful lit from the inside by the flame. His life now has become more than just a diorama of aesthetics, but he still loves beautiful things. 

He just has someone he gets to share those beautiful things with now.

There’s the faint sound of a key sliding into the door and he smiles, a mixture of relief and anticipation making his insides rumble as he waits for Patrick to appear. He’d gone home for a few days to see his family so he could be back here to spend the holidays with David and his family and David honestly has never missed someone so much in his entire life. Each hour Patrick was gone had felt like a week and while they’ve talked about how healthy it is to spend some time apart, David’s prepared his speech for why they can never ever do that again.

Patrick’s bag precedes him, but soon enough, he’s there, bundled up in a beanie and thick winter coat, his pale skin pink from the winter wind.

“Hi.”

David feels glued to the couch, frozen by the wide smile on Patrick’s face and a surge of emotion he’s really afraid he won’t be able to hold back if he moves.

“Hi.”

“It looks amazing in here.”

David just nods and smiles, his eyes tracking Patrick’s movements as he shrugs out of his coat and tosses it on the rack, followed by his beanie and his black and blue scarf. His hair is matted down and adorable and David really should get up, but Patrick seems to know, he always knows. He’s in front of David now and all David can do is look up and maybe flinch a little when cold hands cup his cheek and sigh a little when even colder lips find their way home.

Reaching up, he anchors his hands on Patrick’s wrists to keep him from letting go. Leaning into the kiss, he warms Patrick’s mouth with his own, letting all the seconds he’d been missing this man pour out until they are both breathless. 

“Missed you,” he sighs into Patrick’s hair when he’s dragged up into a hug, the feel of Patrick’s body aligned with his so perfect, like a favorite blanket just out of the dryer. He shivers as Patrick’s lips find his neck and he knows immediately what he wants. 

Pulling back, he locks his gaze with Patrick’s and feels his smile go crooked like a lovesick idiot. 

“Wanna watch the lights with me?”

Patrick nods and David kisses him again, just a soft press of lips so he could feel the shape of Patrick’s smile. Taking his hand, he leads Patrick over to their bed and waits for him to toe off his boots. That rumble inside, it’s back, not that it ever left, but it’s noticeable and impatient.

He’s practically vibrating by the time he’s on the bed and Patrick’s arms are pulling him in tight, the two days of scruff on his cheeks rough against the back of David’s neck. He feels perfect. The deep breaths making Patrick’s chest rise and fall against David’s back are perfect. There’s perfection in the awkward way he has to hold his arms and the uncomfortable angle his neck rests on Patrick’s bicep. 

Loving Patrick has taught David to love imperfection. 

“I like the blue.”

He can feel the curve of Patrick’s smile widening against his neck and David wrestles his body free so he can turn in his arms. Patrick’s amused eyes fall to David’s lips briefly before meeting David’s gaze and the temperature between them rises a few degrees. Leaning in, David runs the tip of his nose against Patrick’s, bringing his lips in close, but pulls back when Patrick tries to steal a kiss. 

“It fit the aesthetic I was going for,” he mumbles as he leans in again, this time letting Patrick catch his lips and run away with the rest of the night.


End file.
